Collection of OneShots 2
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: My second collection of oneshots, just like the other one but with new storys, of course! Hope you all like it! Couples: UxY, maybe JxA and OxSam. The rate will be said in the begining of each chap!
1. More Than This

**Rate: K+**

_**More than this**_

It's been about 10 years since we deactivated Xana, saved William and Franz Hopper. It was difficult, but I still miss the trips to Lyoko. It is something I'll never forget…

Jeremie and Aelita live in a great house, and they are about to marry, next month to be exactly. Jeremie works with computers, he build an enterprise that is going very well, and for Aelita, she works with Jeremie and in the spare time, she is writing a collections of books about 4 kids that had found a huge computer in an old factory…

Odd and Sam married and have a little kid, Odd jr. They work together as art teachers, and they have a store that has lots of arts things, and they also have an atelier.

William lives alone, he had tried to date me innumerous times, but my heart always belong to another boy, a brown haired one, named Ulrich. Maybe, if I never met Ulrich, I'd date William, but it is not the case…

We live together, he works in Jeremie and Aelita's enterprise, and I work as an acquitter. But we are not married or even about to. I still wait for him to ask me, but sometimes it just looks like he will never do it…

And it kind of makes me sad…

But what is worst is, tomorrow I saw him with a girl that works with, named Emily, I already had problems with her in the past, when Ulrich and I almost kissed for the first time. But I'm afraid that he likes her… The way he was smiling to her was just not right, and it bothers me…

"Are you jealous or something?" I heard Ulrich asking me, I was talking with him about it.

"And if I am?"

"I'd say to you to stop, Emily and I are just friends, that's all!" We were raising the volume of our voices, almost shouting. "We date for almost 8 years, I wouldn't betray you now!"

"Yeah we date for almost 8 years. And you know something? I don't want it anymore!"

And it is true, I'm tired of live with him but just date with him. Couldn't he see that I want more? I want to be his wife, I want to have children with him. Why he couldn't see it?

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He asked in disbelieve. I wasn't exactly doing it, I was just saying that I wanted more, but not exactly with those words… I love him, but sometimes he can be really idiot… I sighed and felt my eyes get wet, and so I quickly got out of the house, crying.

In the middle of the street, I run into someone, after all, I was running but not looking where I was going. I fall backwards and the person that I had run into also did fall. I looked at him, I knew who it was, and it was a friend named William.

"William…"

"Hey, Yumi… Why are you crying?" He asked standing up and also helping me doing it.

"Nothing…"

"You are lying. I know you good enough to tell it. You know you can tell me anything, we are friends since high school…"

I knew I could trust him, and I need someone to tell this, I needed someone to hear me and comfort me, to say that everything was going to be fine.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but I don't want to do it here in the middle of the street…"

"If it is ok, we can go to my house. What do you think?"

"Sounds good…"

And with it, he took me to his house. We sat on his sofa, and I told him every thing. How I'm jealous about Ulrich, how we fight and even how I wanted more of him…

"It is kinda sad, Yumi…" He said "But look, I can give you more, I can give you everything you want of me."

I looked at him, I could not believe it, he was flirting with me or it is just my impression?

"What?"

"You heard me, I want you Yumi, I love you, and you want someone to you that loves you. We are perfect for each other" He said getting closer

"I thought that you knew that I love Ulrich and I thought that you stopped with it a long time ago…"

I could not finish what was I was going to say because he started to kiss me and hugs me. I tried to get rid of him, but it was kinda difficult because he was really strong. Finally I manage to push him on the floor so I run to the door and opened it, running away.

Hours have passed, and I still didn't go home, I couldn't do it, after all, Ulrich was there... I started to think in many things, I remembered how we started to date, how we beat Xana, how we started to live together. I remembered everything we've been trough.

I was walking without knowing where I was going, but then, I found someone sat on a bench. Hands in the face and the knees supporting the elbows. Even not seeing his face, I know it was Ulrich.

I turned around I wanted to get out of there before he sees me. But something made me stop, his cell rang up and I started to get interested with who he'd be talking to… so I hide myself and heard him

"Odd, did you find her?!" some silence, Odd might be saying something "And you know if she went to your house… No? She didn't…" Another silent moment "Did you look everywhere? Are you sure…" another one "I know I should be calm, but I just can't. I'm afraid that she could get hurt or something like that, she didn't go to your or Aelita's house. Where she could be?" he stopped again to hear Odd "No, I'll not go home till I found her. I know she may be there, but I doubt it, I know she wouldn't go home knowing I'd be there… Yeah, I know I'm stubborn…" once again he stopped "Good luck you too…"

He looked at his cell and pressed some buttons, soon putting it on his ear again.

"Aelita, she is there?" silent moment "No? Ok, but call me as soon as she gets there… If she goes to your house..."

He hung up and pressed another buttons on his cell, putting it back up to his ear.

"Jer, did you find her?" he stopped and then sighed "Ok, call me if you find her…" silent moment "I know, I know… But I'm just too desperate about her to try to calm down…" Ulrich sighed "I gotta go… Good luck…"

He hung up, but this time, he didn't call anyone. He looked up at the sky, with sad eyes, and asked out loud

"Yumi, where are you?"

Oh my God! He was worried about me, he was searching for me, desperately. I felt myself a bit guilty. He stood up, but before he starts to walk, he saw me. His eyes widened and he asked

"Yumi? Is that you?" He probably could not see me very well, since it was dark there. I didn't move or say, he got closer and then could see that it was really me. "Yumi! Thank God you are ok! I was worried about you, where were you?!"

I still didn't speak, because I still was a bit mad at him. And he noticed it.

"Yumi, why are you so mad with me? What I've done wrong? I love you and only you, I have nothing with Emily…"

"Ulrich, sometimes you can be really stupid…" I could see his face gets sadder "And I don't know why I still love you, but if you can't give me what I want, it is better we break up…"

I said not noticing the words going out of my mouth. I could see his eyes widen up.

"So what is it? What do you want? I'll give you anything, you just have to tell me what you want!" I looked deep into his wonderful emarald green eyes

"Ulrich, we date for almost 8 years, we live together for about 3 years, but we are just boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you think I'd want more?"

I said hopping he could understand me. He thought for a moment, and when I was about to give up and go away, he said

"Yumi, you could have told me this before. Why couldn't you tell me you wanted more?" He finally understood. I saw him kneeling down, holding my hand. This time, I widened "Yumi, I love you really much, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't have an alliance here, but I want to ask you this, will you marry me?" He said gulping

I felt my eyes get wet from happiness, I smiled but I couldn't mange to say a word. He stood up asking "Yumi, are you crying?" putting his hands on my face, trying to wipe the tears away. I embraced him saying a small

"Yes!"

Somehow I knew he was also smiling, though I wasn't looking at him now. I finally got what I wanted. I'll marry the guy I love, and it feels just perfect.

* * *

**Yay, my second collection of one-shot!!! Hope you all liked it and I hope that don't have lots of grammar errors... **

**Please, make an authour happy and leave a review for me!!!**


	2. About to

_**About to**_

"Yumi, you have to calm yourself down. It will be quickly, you will see"

"I know it will be quickly, and that is the problem, it is not enough time for the life changes so much so fast…"

Yumi said, she was about to marry William, but she was too nervous to get out of the little room she was in, inside the church. Ulrich was trying to help her, he still loved her, but it was more important for him to see her happy, even if it is not with him.

"Yumi, what do you feel when you are with him?" He asked and she looked at him in a what-do-you-mean look. He sighed. "Do you feel that he is the right guy for you? You feel like your stomach melt inside, your legs tremble and your hands getting wet? Do you feel like when you are with him, you could not be happier?"

"Kinda…"

"Yes or no?"

"Well, most of the time…"

"And it feels good for you?"

"Yes"

"Do you like to stay with him?"

"Yeah…"

"So what is the problem? You found someone that loves you as much as you love this someone. What more could you want?"

"You are right, Ulrich…" She said smiling to him, he was sad and happy at the same time

"I'm always right" he said in a try to forget the pain inside, the pain of lose the girl he loves. She laughed with his joke

"And you, Mr. Right? Do you have someone like that?"

"Yes, I have someone that I love really much."

"And I know this girl?"

"Yeah, very well, actually…"

"And who is she?"

"I'll not say her name, but I'll say that she is the most beautiful girl in the world, she is very nice and wonderful… But, she is about to marry someone else…"

It took 2 seconds to Yumi realize that this girl was her, and when she did it, she widened her eyes in surprise. Ulrich started to regret what he said, but now it was just too late…

* * *

**Kinda short, I know, but what do you think?**

**

* * *

**

**Reply:**

**yumixulrich: **_Yeah, he can really be that stupid, at least he realized the truth in the end..._

**Nath: **_pq o Ulrich eh meio bobinho, se vc notar, até no desenho ele demora pra se tocar... esse estilo lerdo do Ulrich eh meio q marca registrada dele... coidada da Yumi... neh?_


	3. Alone in home

**This is an old fic I had here, I don't think it is that good, but I decided to put it here, I hope you all like it! Please Review!**

**Again, Ulrich is taller than Yumi because time passed…**

_**Alone in Home**_

Yay! Finally I have the house all to myself! I was so happy, my parents and Hiroki went travel in this weekend, which was Friday night, today and they will just come home Sunday evening. I stayed 'cause I have lots of work to do, I'll do it, but not know, after all, is Friday night!

I set on the sofa, I turn on the TV, was in a channel of news

"Another case of rape and murder has been reported, this time, the girl was in her house, when the raper and murder entered in her house. She lived alone…" The reporter continues to talk, I noticed that what happen was close to my house… "…It's seems this murder analyst the victim before attacks, because he only attacks when no one is closer to the victim, so all girls, is better take care of your selves… "

I turn off the TV. It was ridiculous. I train martial arts and could take care of myself alone. But I have to admit that my heart was jumping faster against my chest…

CRACK

I head something like wood breaking, I turned to the window and could see some shadow moving outside. My heart almost stopped. I panicked.

"Calm down, Yumi, it's nothing… You can take care of yourself…" I whispered to myself

I heard some strange noises from the outside. My heart was beating faster than it ever has!

"What am I saying? I'm gonna die! ... No, Yumi, your not you are a strong girl that can take care of yourself! … Who am I trying to fool? I'm scared to deaf!"

I did something I would never do, something crazy and desperate, I called someone to help me, but not the police, a friend of long time ago, my best friend and crush, Ulrich…

"Answer, answer, answer the phone, Ulrich!"

"Hello?" I could hear he said groggily

"U-Ulrich?"

"Yumi, do you know what time is it?"

"S-sorry, but…"

I tried to say but my voice failed, and I don't believe that I was almost crying…

"Yumi, what happen?" He said sounding woken up now…

"I-I'm scared…"

"With what?"

"As you know, my parents went travel, and I'm alone, a-and I head some noises and I saw a figure out side…"

"Ok, Yumi, I'm coming as fast as I can!"

"Ok…"

I said, we end the call and I set on the floor, waiting for him. Minutes later I hear someone knocking on the door, if really was Ulrich, than he was fast, really fast. I saw through a window that was him and opened the door.

"I'm here!"

He said breathing hard, resting his hands on his knees. He came in. I hugged him, he was hot from the running, and I could felt his arms embracing me too

"Sorry to make you ran all the way to my house…"

"That's all right, don't worry with me. Let's go up to your room"

I nod. He helped me to get to my room, never letting me. I'm feeling more save with Ulrich than I could feel with an army, I think it is because I know he will be here for me whatever happens... and 'cause I love him...

He went next to the window, trying to hide himself. I followed him, hiding myself too, but I didn't know why… and like he read my mind, he spoke

"When I was getting here I had the impression of something moving there…"

I looked at where he was pointing, I could really see something moving there, and it wasn't the wind that was moving it…

"What we will do, Ulrich?"

"You stay here, I'm going there and if I not came back in a few minutes, call the police…"

"Are you crazy? You can't go there all alone! And if something happen to you?"

"I will not come back and you will call the police"

"No, Ulrich, don't do, please, don't let me here…"

I said with my face hiding in his developed chest. I can't believe I let two tears fall…

"Yumi, are you crying?" he asked in disbelief "I think I never saw you crying…"

"I don't want to lose you…"

"You are not going to lose me, I'm just going there and see if someone is there…"

I hugged him tight, showing him that I wasn't going to let him go…

"Ok, I'll not go!"

"…Good…"

"Hey, relax Yumi, I'm here with you…" he said trying to cheer me up "Wanna eat something?"

I nod, now I realize that was midnight and I didn't ate anything, I was starving… I think he heard my stomach asking for food… How embarrassing

We went down, he was always looking at the windows and holding my hand in a protective way. He was so kind! We made some sandwiches for us. But he decided to eat up stairs, it was safer, so he got water for us, and we went up again.

"Hey, Ulrich, you want to watch TV?"

I said when we finish eating the dinner.

"Sure"

I turn on my TV. The channel was in a horror movie, he changed it, till he finds some comedy film, but I couldn't pay attention in the film, I still was too scared. He was laughing at some scene, but I wasn't.

He noticed it, I could tell that when he stopped laugh and looked at me. I was set in my bed, he was in the floor, he stand up, and than, set behind me, embracing me from behind, saying in my ear

"I'm here with you, so relax…"

I swear, if I was standing up, my legs would have failed and I would have lost my balance… I don't know it was because I already loved him or if it was the way he said. But it really made me feel safer, making me relax, and soon, I was enjoying the film with him…

Soon, I was almost sleeping, but I didn't want to sleep… Ulrich and I were laid on my bed; he still was hugging me to make me feel safe.

"It's better you sleep Yumi…"

"And you?"

"I'll be here for you…"

"…Ok…"

I said falling asleep. Hours later, I woke up. I heard something out side my room moving and saw a shadow too.

"Ulrich, Ulrich wake up!"

I said whispering and shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly, and would have said something if I didn't put my finger in his lips, not letting he speaks. I pointed to the door, where we could see a shadow moving.

"What we gonna do?" I started a conversation, whispering

"Pray?"

"I'm serious!"

"Me too, pray that he is without a gun…"

He said standing up.

"No!" I said, not letting him go "I'll not let you go!"

"You have a better idea?" I thought for a moment

"Yeah, remember that my dad has an old armor of samurai?

"Yeah, and?"

He said, not understanding…

"In this armor have a katana, a samurai sword, you can use it, and after all you are used to fight with it…"

"Oh…"

He got it. We manage to get to my parents room, without the person there see us. Ulrich got the sword.

"Yumi, you are a genius, it will be perfect! Now we will need a cord to get him…"

"Here"

I gave him an old cord I used to play jumping it

"Great!"

Minutes later, the figure wasn't going to the place Ulrich needed him to go, so I said to him…

"I can be the bait"

"No,_ I_ will not let you go, if he is with a gun? He can hurt you, or worst, he can kill you! No, you are not going!"

"But Ulrich, he is too far away, if he wants me, he will come, and I know you'll protect me…"

"Yumi, no!" he said interrupting me "And if I don't manage to protect you? I could never forgive me. I love you to much to let you go there!"

"Wait, what you just said?"

"I love you…"

He said looking at me with a courage I never seen before. He was serious, about every thing, that means… he loves me, wait, _he_ loves _me_?! OMG! He loves me! My eyes widened, I couldn't believe! He loves me! I was almost dancing of happiness!

"I love you too, Ulrich…"

Now, was his time to widen in disbelief, than, he smiled. But this wasn't the time for this.

"I know you will not let anything happen to me, let me go…"

He thought for a moment, than looked at me with sad eyes. He didn't want me to risk my life, but with luck, we could get the murder, if he wasn't with a gun because just Ulrich would have something to fight, a sword. But if he had a gun, he could kill me easily… He wouldn't let me go that easy…

"I can go and put him where you need to surprise him…"

He slowly left my waist, but not wanting to do this.

"…Go…" He said almost regretting.

"I'll be fine… I'll make him stop, and than, you go and get him, ok?"

He nods. I went and I have to admit, my heart was almost getting out of my chest, it was beating too fast… It was dark and difficult to see, still was night, I couldn't see well… OMG! Why it have to happen with me?!

Sudden, I felt something holding my wrist, and it wasn't Ulrich because it wasn't kind like when he holds my hands… I turned around and saw a man; he pushed me to the ground and got on top off me. I started to yell, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Silence girl!"

He said to me while he tried to hold me, cover my mouth and get my pants off, and obviously I tried to resist. He was almost suffocating me and I was losing my conscience with the lost of air…

Where are you, Ulrich?

Ulrich…

Finally, I felt the man being pushed away, I could saw Ulrich hitting him hard, but I don't remember anything more, because I passed out…

I woke up and was already morning. I was in my bed, I looked around and saw Ulrich set in a chair, sleeping. I slowly stand up, trying to not wake him up, but I failed.

"…Morning…"

He said groggily. He stands up to, grinning in a weird way, than hugged me murmuring something that was next to '…mommy…'. I raised an eyebrow, what the hell he was talking about?

At that time, I remembered something Odd told me once, when Ulrich doesn't get enough sleep time, he wakes up like he had drunk… I had to say that it is funny! Odd usually wakes Ulrich with a slap, but I wasn't going to slap him, instead, I kissed him in his cheek. His reaction was very funny; he immediately went red, putting his hand where I have kissed… When he got back to normal, he asked me

"Are you ok? You passed out, I got worried…"

"I'm fine now… what happen to your hands?"

His hands were a bit red…

"I end not using the sword, I was with so much rage that I spank him with my own hands… I just stopped when the police arrive and separated us…"

"What?!"

"When you went, I remembered to call the police, so I did it, then I saw him on top of you and I felt rage, so I hit him till the police get here and separate us, I almost got imprisoned, but how I was defending my self and you from him, they didn't send me to the jail…"

"Oh my God! Ulrich, you were crazy?!"

"Well, it's your fault, because you drive me crazy…"

He said grinning at me again, I blushed. I know it was kinda cliche, but who cares? He was so sexy with this grin… What am I thinking! We are just friends… wait… no more, because we love each other, and that means we can date, isn't it?!

We were so close, and like we read each other mind, we end this little distance between us at the same time and closing ours eyes and finally touching our lips in a deep kiss.

Ulrich stayed with me till my parents come back, the rest of the gang visited us and Odd brings some extra clothes for my new boyfriend…

Boyfriend, I have waited for years to call Ulrich this, and now I can, it made me happy, but some day, I wish I can call him my husband, but it is in the future! After all, we are just teens!


	4. Secret Love

_**Secret Love**_

Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe

Why can't you see that I'm here for you? I see you with lots of girls at the break, but somehow I seem to be invisible, even being your best friend…

_Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you_

But why can't you see that I love you so much? That I'd do anything for you? But why everything for you seems to be not enough to you?  
_  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

You date all this girls and sometimes even forget about me… I try to pretend it is ok, forcing myself to make a false smile, even feeling jealous… Like you are just my friend and that's all… But the truth it that I love you….  
_  
In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you_

I see you looking at her, kissing her and whispering sweet words in her ear, but then you look at me, with that look that you look at me like you always did. And I only saw friendship in their eyes… How many times I wish you looked at me with love in your eyes…  
_  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who does__n't even know  
My secret love_

It hurts, it is painful… See you with her and not with me, I try to look away and not feel like I'm being betrayed, but I can't help but look at you kissing her… Till I finally manage to turn around and run away, acting like I've forgotten something, and not because I want to cry…  
_  
What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's al__l I'll ever be to you  
To you_

Why I'm just not good enough for you? What does she has that is so important for you? Why can't you look at me with love? Why is only friendship for me? I helped you when you needed, I kept all your secrets, and why I'm still not good enough?

We've been trough so many things, but when you are with her, it is like I don't exist… And it hurts my heart so much…

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Because the truth is that I love you… When will you notice it, _My Secret Love_…?

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

* * *

**I hope it is not that bad... Please review!**

* * *

**Replys:**

**Nath:** _q bom q ve gostou dos outros, hehehehe, aquele Alone in Home foi o q eu tinha t falado q era meio parecido com Sick... Eu num gostei mt deles, mas fico feliz q tenha gostado_

**yumi2482:** _I also hope they get together in the series, it is driving me crazy that they are taking so long to get together..._


	5. Lost at Sea

**So, I didnt really like the end of this episode of season 4, so I wrote this fic! I hope you like it!**

_**Lost at Sea**_

In Yumi's house, she found the pages of her diary on her bed. Hiroki appears next the door, saying

"Yumi, I want you to know how I'm sorry for what I did…"

"Thanks for bringing it back" She turned around and walked to Hiroki and kneeling down "You know? I understand now that what we have is more important than some old diary. I forgive you"

"Are you in love or what?"

"Get out of here…"

She said closing the door and pressing her back against it. She opened the pages of her diary and looked at Ulrich's photo. And thought out loud

"Well, maybe I am in love…"

But Ulrich still was on the tree and heard it, and with her words, he almost let himself fall. He quickly got out of there and went back to the school, thinking about it.

"Well, she might like me, right? No, it is quite impossible… But maybe, in an alternative world, who knows? Shit! I kind of regret not reading her diary… But I couldn't do it, after all, when Sissi took my diary, Yumi got it back and didn't read it, because if she did, she'd know that I love her…"

He was thinking out loud in his room. Odd, who was listening everything from out side the room, entered saying

"Well, I read it, do you want to know what she feels about you?"

"Yes… Wait! You read it?! How could you?! It is really mean!"

"I know, I know… I'm a bad boy… but since you don't want to know about it, I'll go away…" he said pretending to go out, knowing what Ulrich would do…

"Wait…" He said and Odd turned around with a grin

"Yes?"

"Maybe, you could tell me, just what she thinks about me…"

"Well, she thinks that you are just friends…" Ulrich made a sad face "But… she hopes to be more than this some day…"

"Really?" Ulrich's face lighten up with hope

"Yes"

"But what about William? I mean, the real one, when he was here? Before we get him into the group and Xana took him…"

"She thinks he is really nice and handsome, but she rather a brown haired boy…"

"Who?"

"You, you idiot!"

"Hey! Don't call me idiot!" Ulrich shouted angry

"It is not my fault…" Odd replied "Look, Ulrich, do you love her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Prove that you love her. You can't even tell her how you feel about her!"

"I can't believe it… Odd, you know I love her, you know I'd die for her, like when she was lost at the network, I'd rather be in her place just to be sure she was alright…" When he finished, Odd was with a weird grin on his face. "Odd, why are you with that grin?" Ulrich asked kinda worried, Odd started to laugh in a weird way

"I have everything taped!"

He said showing Ulrich a record.

"Odd, I'm gonna kill you!!!"

Ulrich yelled running after him, Odd started to run around the school but he end up tripping and falling on the ground, losing it…

"Odd, I can't believe you lost it…"

"Me neither, I was going to show this to Yumi tomorrow…"

"Shut up and search for this! We can't let someone hear it!"

But they didn't found it, and Jim ordered them to go back to the dorms. The next they, at the break, Yumi wanted to talk with Ulrich, in particular…

"Ulrich, is that yours?"

She said showing a recorder. He gulped

"Well, it is not exactly mine, it belongs to Odd…"

"Look, Ulrich, my brother found it here in the morning and showed it to me and I heard it. So, is it true?"

"About what?"

"Everything in here" She said seriously, Ulrich sighed

"Yes it is…"

"Ok…" she said hitting him on the face, not too strong "This is because you didn't tell me this before. And this…" she pushed him and kissed him deeply "Is because I also love you…" she whispered when they broke apart after some minutes…

"Wow… if every time you hit me I get a kiss like that, you can start punching me…"

She laughed and he joined her, soon she kissed him again… The first of many other ones…

* * *

**Hope it was better than the original ending... ****I still think that something more could have happened, so I just wrote it down... **

**I feel like I'm geting this idea of somewhere else, but I'm not realy sure now, I just started to write... **

**Anyway, today (10/23) is my Bday, so please, let some review for me to get happy! I'm turning 17 and I kinda don't like that number... 16 is better... I wanted a time machine to get back and turn 16 again, lol! That's it... It woudn't be bad...**

**

* * *

**

**Replys: **

**AnimeFan95: **_Thanks!!!_

**dyingdreams1292:** _Thanks! and yep, he is really cluless... anyway, I liked the random thing, it is funny!_

**yumi2482:** _Yep, it was Yumi talking, the song is Secret Love! And I'm glad you liker it! Thanks for reviewing!_


	6. Splinter

_**Splinter **_

Now is lunch time, but instead of going to the cafeteria, I told Odd that I was heading for the infirmary. No, I wasn't feeling bad or something, it was just that I had a splinter in my finger.

Yeah, exactly this, you know that little piece of wood named splinter entered somehow in my finger and I noticed recently, I tried to get rid of this thing in my finger but just couldn't, so I knew I had to go to the infirmary to get it off…

But it was empty; Dorothy probably was having lunch… I looked at my finger, the area that surrounded the splinter was getting a little red. I sighed and searched for pincers or something that I could use to get rid of this little piece of wood in there…

I finally found a pair of pliers and so I sat in one of these tall beds in the infirmary. I was just some centimeters shorter than usual, though that now I was sat…

I tried to get the damn thing off of me, but it just wasn't working, all I got was hurt my poor little finger. I was getting really stressed…

"Oh shit! Can't this thing get off?"

I said to myself, but someone heard it, and it wasn't the nurse…

"Looks like you need some help with it…."

I looked up to see who was talking. I was Yumi. She was closing the door with a smile on her face, but not a joking kind of smile, it was more for a concerned smile… I think…

"Hey, Yumi… How do you know that I was here?"

"Odd told me that you were here because of a splinter, and how you took so long to get back to the cafeteria, I decided to come here and see if you wanted some help…" she said walking closer, till she gets in front of me.

"Thanks, but I don't need any help, I'm almost getting it off…"

"Yeah, and you almost getting your finger off too" she said looking at the situation of my finger… It was kinda really embarrassing… "Give me this"

She said getting the pincers from my hand and holding my hand that was hurt, in a gently way, taking care to not hurting me. Her touch was so kind… I love her touches…

"I can get it off but it may hurt a little ok?"

"No, Yumi, you don't have to do this… Forget it…"

"No, Ulrich you stubborn, if we let it here it will just get worst and inflamed!"

I sighed. So I was the stubborn? I can't get against her that she starts to tell me I'm stubborn… But I'm really wrong, this time…

She looked down at my finger again and slowly and painfully started to get it off… In just a second she got the damn splinter off of me. I was finally free! And it was all thanks to Yumi

"Thanks Yumi"

"You see, it wasn't that bad…"

"Yeah, it wasn't…" I admitted

"But now… I want some recompense…"

"What do you want?"

"Close your eyes"

I did and waited for whatever she wanted to do with my eyes closed. Then, I started to feel a warm breath getting closer, and I didn't have to open my eyes to see that she was leaning closer… I gulped and my hart raced as I waited. And then, I felt her lips pressing mine…

Ok, she helped me to get the damn splinter off _and_ kissed me? It was the recompense? Well, I really don't complain, it was just perfect to stay like that…

I enlaced my arms around her waist and pushed her even closer, and she did accept it by enlancinng her arms around my neck. We were in the same height now, actually, I'm kinda taller than her now, since we were almost ending high school, time had passed and I'm finally taller than her, but how now I'm sat in this bed, we stayed at the same height…

We separated and looked at each other eyes… I had finally told her how I really feel months ago, and we were dating since this, but every time we kiss is like it is the first one, I think this sensation will never stop, but I don't really care that I feel like I've been into a roller coaster every time I kiss her…

She smiled and I smiled too.

"May I recompense you again?" I asked grinning, she laughed a little and said

"Yes you may, since I saved your life, you own me lot of recompenses…" she said in a joking way

"Ok then, my 'knight in shining armor'…"

I said also joking and starting to kiss her again. My hart started to beat fast again, almost as fast as the first time I have kissed her, I was ready to enter in this roller coaster everytime, till the end of my life…

* * *

**I thought it was kinda cute, I got this idea when I got a splinter on my finger... yeah, it kinda did hurt, but I'm better now! lol...**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and please review!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Replys:**

**.Gabby-chan182.: **_Thanks for telling me that I left 'tropeçando', I'm sorry about it, I think I just forgot to correct the fic before posting it, I'll try to be more carefull... And thanks for wishing me happy bday!!! Oh, by the way, I've corrected the tripping thing already!_

**melcho:** _Thank you very much for your review! Hope you liked this one also!!!_

**LyokoWarrior12:** _Thank you for the reviews you gave me, I'm really happy about it, and I hope you liked this one-shot too!_


	7. Official or unofficial?

_**Official or unofficial?**_

I'm in the last year of high school, next year, I'll be in college. We already shut Xana down for good and set William and Franz Hopper free.

The only problem is that I didn't want to get out of high school without dating… And not date any guy, I wanted to go out with Ulrich Stern, my best friend and crush…

But seems like it will never happen…

We all were sat at our usual bench, just talking, but suddenly Ulrich turned to face me and said

"Yumi, can I please talk to you for a sec?" He said, and believe it or not, he was blushing… "I mean… in particular…"

"Of course…"

I said also standing up. What was going on with him? He seemed kinda weird today… We started to walk away and I could see Odd grinning behind us. What was going on?

"Yumi…" he breathed like to get courage enough to tell me something "Will you go out with me?" now I understand why he seemed kinda weird and why Odd was grinning, he probably new it… We stayed in an awkward silence for some moments, till he say "Now is time for you to say yes or no…"

He said and I could clearly see that he was really nervous and his heart was beating really fast… Poor him, I think I just forgot how to speak, I must be more surprised than I thought…

I smiled to try to calm myself down, then, I managed to say

"Yes, I'd like to go out with you" he couldn't help but smile

"So, can we go out tonight? We could eat in a restaurant and then we could go for a walk!" he said completely happy about it, he was clearly anxious.

"Great!" I said also anxious, I couldn't wait for it!

And now here I am, waiting for him, in my house… I hope he get here soon… I looked down by the window, seeing if he was coming. I wasn't that desperate, I was just wondering if he was coming…

And then I saw him, looking so handsome and nervous. He was kinda blushed, he is just so perfect!

I went down the stairs and waited till I hear the doorbell to open the door. I grabbed my purse and we got out of my house do the restaurant. It wasn't too expansive or too cheap, what was a good thing, and the food was delicious!

When we were finishing it, I noticed that a slow music was playing and some couples were dancing. I looked at Ulrich and asked him

"Wanna dance?"

"Yumi, you know I don't dance…"

"C'mon Ulrich, you are not that bad, I saw you dancing already. Please, let's dance…"

"Ok, ok… but if I steep on you, don't tell me I didn't warn you…"

"Deal!"

I said standing up and pushing him by the hand, leading him to the dance floor. So we started to dance, I felt like we were in an official date, but it wasn't, right? Because, he didn't ask me to go out with him like boyfriend and girlfriend…

"Ulrich…"

"Yes?" he asked looking down to our feet

"You really don't know how to dance close, right?"

"I've warned you…"

"I know, but you could start to get better by looking at me, not at our feet…"

"But, I don't want to step on you…"

"You won't, just look up at me and feel the music, ok?"

"Ok, ok…" he said looking up and half smiling in his sexy way…

"Great" I whispered and we continued to dance…

After that, we paid the bill and got out for a walk. We walked till next the old factory, the same factory that we used to fight against Xana… I walked to the bridge, being followed by him, and then I turned around and asked smiling

"So, does this place bring you some memories?"

"Of course it does, here were where we used to fight against Xana… the good old times…"

"You bet! It may be kinda difficult and all, but if wasn't for it, we wouldn't meet each other and I probably wouldn't have real friend like you!"

Friend, that it was he is to me, a friend and that all! Put it in mind Yumi!

"Yumi, may I ask something?"

"You already asked!" I said laughing, but he seemed kinda serious "Just kidding, go on and ask"

"May I kiss you?" he said simply, I widened in disbelieve and was surprised by him getting closer, putting his hands gently on my face and kissing me.

I let my purse drop, it was so suddenly that I still couldn't believe that he was pressing his lips against mine…

"Yumi, I've been waiting way too much for it, I mean, we have to get together…" he said and gulped waiting for me to say something

"But we are friends…" _What am I saying?! _

"I knew you'd say this… I think you don't like me the way I do…" he said sighting and turning around to go away

"Wait, I-I didn't mean it that way!" He turned back

"So what exactly did you mean?" he asked kinda sad

"Well, we are friends, we are going out but it is not exactly a date, we are not boyfriend and girlfriend…" he turned around again to go away "Wait, I didn't mean it too…" Shit, Why can't I find the right words?! This time he didn't turn back to face me "What I really meant was… we were friends for years, the best friends, but why we didn't got together before?"

"I don't know, maybe because we didn't ask each other for it? And when I did you turned me down?" he asked kinda sarcastic and really mad

"Maybe you right, we didn't ask each other before… But I didn't mean to turn you down, it was just so sudden that I couldn't react well… So, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked and he turned around to face me, again, he has an eyebrow raised "Well, you don't need if you don't want too, I mean, I'd like to do it, but if you don't, so we don't have to-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because he kissed me again. But this time, I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. And when we separate, he whispered

"I'd love to be your boyfriend…"

So we smiled to each other, it was our 'happily ever after' ending! Or maybe it was just the beginning of everything…

* * *

**I dont think it was a really good ending, but anyway, please leave me a review in your way out!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Replys: **

**melcho: **_Thank you verry much! Hope you liked this one also!!!_

**The Mad shoe1:** _Good question, and the answer is: Yumi just wanted Ulrich to ask her. Just this. Sorry if it annoyed you, but otherwise, it wouldn't have story, right? Hope you still like it!_

**PeaceToThePeople:** _Thank you for reviewing!!!_


	8. What happened that night

_**What happened t**__**hat night**_

It was in the middle of winter, the wind was blowing and I could feel my fingers freezing inside my pocket as I walked home. It was just another ordinary Thursday, I went to school, we fight Xana and I was finally going back home to just sit and relax. And I could have never been prepared for what happened that night…

When I got in front of my house, I saw something that wasn't suppose to be there, or better, someone… _He_ was standing there in front of the door of my house, the boy that has been my best friend and crush for several years, not that he knew I liked him more than just a friend, though…

"What are you doing here? You must be freezing!" I said kinda worried, it was really cold and was even starting to snow, and I didn't know if he was there for too long…

"I just needed to give you something…"

He said, quickly getting closer to me and kissing me on the lips, running away really fast. I could have never seen it coming, it just seemed to be unreal, but it really did happen, and I surely wasn't ready for this…

* * *

**Ok, I know it was kinda short, but it just bumbed on my mind, so I had to write...**

**I think it was kinda cute, hope you all liked it!**

**

* * *

**

**Replys:**

**funkismything: **_Thank you for leaving a review!!!_

**melcho: **_Thanks, hope you liked this one too, though it is kinda short..._

**LyokoWarrior12: **_Thanks for reviewing!!!_


	9. Always by his side

**Takes place in**** season2**

**Rate****: K**

_**Always by his side…**_

I saw William flirting with Yumi again, but this time, I couldn't resist and stay just quite seeing that ugly scene… I just had to act, everyone would do it in my place… So, I kinda spanked him, right on the face…

Maybe I should have done something else, maybe I shouldn't have started with violence against William like that… But I don't really regret hitting him, at least not for hurting him, but for the look Yumi gave me when she was taking William to the infirmary

I could never forget her look… she looked back to stare at me, her eyebrows were frowned, not exactly with rage, but with disappointment…

I'm so stupid…

Back in my room, I was thinking, she is always by his side… Not just this time that I spanked him, actually, it was really my fault… but she is always by his side, maybe she really likes him, maybe they just deserve each other… maybe they were made for each other…

How I wish I could be made for her like that…

Why? Why she has to do this? Why she can't see that I'm so madly in love with her? And why can't I just tell her how I feel? Maybe because I fear to lose her as a friend, having her as a friend as not having her at all is way better…

But seeing Yumi with someone else just makes me crazy, I can't stand look at her with him… However it feels like she doesn't care about me and doesn't see me…

"And because of it sometimes I think I could die… not that she would notice anyway, she just cares about him…" I let myself say for the empty room "Yumi, I just wanted to have courage enough to tell you how much I love you…"

I said looking up at the ceiling. Then, in a sudden the door opened, I looked there to see who entered, I thought that probably would be Odd, or at least it was what I hoped so… Because the one who entered was Yumi…

I gulped

"Y-Yumi, what are y-you doing here?" I said fearing she heard my last words…

"First, I was going to ask you what was going on with you to hit William like that just because he was asking if I wanted to go to the cinema with him… but then… I heard you talking to yourself… and I think that everything just matches…"

Then she sat down by my side as I sat up on my bed, kinda blushing and fearing what she should say next…

"You really should have told me this before, Ulrich… We were friends and I thought that we told the other everything…"

She said we _were_ friends… that's not a good sign…

"But I shouldn't blame you, because I also didn't tell you how I really feel about you…"she said blushing "Because… the truth is that… I also… I also love you…"

She said, all blushed but she managed to say something that I never had the courage to tell her, not looking in the eyes like she did…

And I just couldn't help but lean down and kiss her, and in answer, she enlaced her arms around my neck and kissed me back… It was like a dream, or better, because it was real…

"Yumi, will you go out with me?"

I manage to ask when we broke the kiss apart

"Sorry, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I promised William that I'd go out with him, at the infirmary… When we got there and he saw that the nurse wasn't there, he told me to go out with him, so he wouldn't tell the principal that you hit him… so you wouldn't get in detention…"

"That son of a…" I held myself to not finish the phrase in front of Yumi "I could spank him for blackmailing you…"

"You already hit him, and it is not exactly blackmail, he was right, you shouldn't hit him, maybe next time you think twice before acting!"

"You are always by his side…" I said rolling my eyes

"Maybe I am, but he is not he one who got the girl…"

She said smiling and pushing me by the neckband, making we kiss again. And she was right, I was the lucky guy who got the girl in the end…

* * *

**So, was it** **good?**

**I hope everyone liked it!!!**

**Pleae leave a review in your way out!!!**

* * *

**Replys: **

**yumi2482: **_Thank you for all your reviews! I know Yumi'd never marry William, but... And I know that one was kinda short, but I didnt know what more to write, and I thought it was good that way... You can always imagine what could happen, right? Anyway, thanks!_

**melcho:** _Thank you very much!!! I also thought that one was cute though a little short... But I'm glad you liked it anyway!!!_

**I love ya Code Lyoko:** _Thank you for your review! And I'm glad you liked it even if short..._

**LyokoWarrior12:** _Thanks for reviewing! I know it was kinda short, but Ithought it was good that way even if short, so..._

**Nath: **_Pode apostar q ela deve ter ido atras dele depois! Huahauhuhauhaua, mas tava bom e eu num sabia bem como continuar, dai eu deixei assim msm... Sb, esse foi o writing da minha prova, depois eu peguei a prova e copiei, depois passei pro pc com algumas adaptacoes... lol, mas espero q vc tenha gostado! Ah, olha, eu nao ia postar NADA antes do PAS, soh postei essa pq vc pediu pra q eu postasse... o proximo so depois do domingo, desculpa... _


	10. How to forget

**Alternative Universe**

**Rate: K**

_**How to forget**_

William and I are dating, but I know that he's been betraying me. And the worst part of it is that I just can't break up with him… I can't just forget him…

And Ulrich, my best friend, knows it, and keeps telling me to break up with William and forget him…

But I just can't…

"Yumi, c'mon, he doesn't worth you!" he said – actually, almost yelling – with his hands on my shoulders… "Get over him!"

"But Ulrich, I just can't…"

"Why not?!"

"Because I just can't forget him like that… I've nothing and no one to make me forget about William that quick… I-I really loved him… I don't really care about he staying with another girl beside me… at least since he stay with me…"

"So you don't care not being enough for him?!" Ok, I mind about it, and it really hurts… but… I just can't help…

"Maybe…" I said sadly

"Then I'll make you forget him!"

"How-"

I tried to ask him, but then he kissed me on my lips. Sometimes is funny how I can forget things so easy with just a kiss…

* * *

**I know it was kinda short, but I think it's just enough, hope you all liked it! **

**Here is the end of this colletuion, hope you all liked all the chaps! I may write another colletion of oneshots, but it'll be probably the last one...**

**Please leave a review!!!**

* * *

**Replys:**

**yumi2482: **_Thanks for your review! Here is another one, the last one of this colletion, hope you liked it!!!_

**funkismything:** _Thank you for reviewing!!! Glad you liked it!!!_

**I love ya Code lyoko: **_You welcome! Glad you liked last chap!!!_

**melcho: **_Thanks for reviewing!!! Glad you liked and I agree with you, he deserved that!!! Huahuauahuahuahauha!!! (evil laugh, LOL)_

**Nath:** _Huahauhaua, eu tmb nunca tinha pensado em fazer fic pra redacao, mas ai uma das opçoes da redação era narrativa q começava meio q daquele jeito, dai veio e ideia, dai eu escrevi... qnd eu li o q escrevi pensei, 'nossa, dah pra colocar no e dai eu coloquei estou feliz q tenha gostado!!!_


End file.
